Goosebumps
by LottaAir
Summary: It's just another O  story...


It was late. 3AM.  
>Olivia was sitting in her pyjamas on her couch. Her eyes were fixated on a coin she was running through her fingers. Her thoughts were playing games with her. She hadn t been able to sleep at night for several days now. She saw a face when she slept. Someone familiar and at the same time so strange. She has seen his face a dozen times. And now she was sitting here, thinking about her weird dreams. She constantly felt like she was forgetting something but she didn t know what.<p>

As if all of that wasn t enough, during the days she has been working on the weirdest cases. With a woman she hated. Herself - or at least her doppelganger from another universe. She had red hair and there was always some kind of smirk on her face. It drove Olivia crazy. She couldn t stand the look on Liv s, that s what they called her, face everytime their eyes met.

She remembered Liv s eyes resting on her today while Olivia was interogating a suspect for a case they had been working on for the last two weeks. Liv had analyzed her body in a way that still left Olivia feeling weird. Earlier today she had thought that Liv hated Olivia just as much as she hated her and that she was analyzing her in disgust. But now that the memory popped back into Olivia s mind she thought differently. She remembered the way she looked at her partner, John Scott, 5 years ago. It was the same way that Liv had looked at her today No. She shook her head and erased that thought from her mind. That was just impossible.

She dropped the coin on the table, raised herself from the couch and grabbed her glass to refill it.  
>Drinking was the only way to stay awake and to forget - at least a little. Although she never had more than 2 or 3 glasses, it was still helpful. It distracted her. The whiskey bottle that she always kept in her apartment was half empty. Some people might say it was half full but Olivia didn t feel like half full right now. She opened the bottle and filled her glass to one-quarter and took a sip.<br>In the exact same moment the glass left her lips there was a knock on the door. Olivia s heart jumped.

Who the hell would be knocking on her door - and at this hour. If something had happened at work Broyles would have called her. So who could this be.

She placed her glass on the countertop and slowly went towards the door. It knocked again. This time the knocks were quicker and harder. Olivia frowned. An uneasy feeling spread within her. She soon reached the door. Now she stood there, trying not to breathe. She didn t even know what made her so nervous. Her hand raised until it reached the little flap that covered the peephole. She removed it and closed her right eye to look through it. What she saw made her heart even pound faster and louder but at the same time it made her really, really angry. No one else but Liv stood there, looking pissed and rolling her eyes. Liv raised her hand again to knock a third time but before she could touch the wood, Olivia tore the door open so fast that her hair fluttered in her face and tickled her nose. Liv chuckled. Olivia wiped the hair out of her face and glared at Liv.

What are you doing here?" The anger she felt was obvious in her voice. Up until a minute ago she had been tired and lost in thoughts and now the presence of this woman at her doorstep totally confused her and almost made her head explode.  
>Oh, calm down. Liv said.<br>She put her hand on the door and blatantly pushed it to give her enough space to let herself in. This was exactly what Olivia hated about her. She was so stubborn and impolite. She showed up at a time most people would be asleep, maybe Olivia would be too if she actually wanted to sleep. Not only that, she also just forced her way into Olivia s apartment without a word, without asking to be let in.  
>None of her friends would ve been so impolite. And they weren t even friends. In fact they didn t even like each other.<br>"Could you please just tell me what you think you're doing?"  
>Liv didn't answer. Her eyes wandered over Olivia s room. She walked over to a locker to pick up the little fortuneteller Ella gave her a few years ago. Olivia rushed over there to gently but firmly put her hand on Liv s hand to make her put it back.<p>

The moment her hand touched Liv s hand Olivia s body started to heat up. Her cheeks started to burn and that s what Olivia hated the most - blushing. She pulled her hand away way faster than if she had burnt herself on a hot stove.  
>Liv lowered her hand, put the fortuneteller back and looked at Olivia.<br>Their faces were just a few inches apart. Olivia could even see the little freckles on Liv s face that were identical to her own freckles. Olivia felt uncomfortable and took a step backwards. She crossed her arms and straightened up to look taller and more threatening. She glared at Liv.

Again. What do you want? Olivia s right eyebrow raised and she narrowed her eyes and looked at Liv, waiting for an answer.  
>Liv shrugged and curled her lip.<p>

I had some news about the case. But I guess you re not interested to hear it. Liv mirrored Olivia with her own eyebrow and stared at her with her hands in the pockets of her army pants. Olivia frowned and she looked away from the annoying pair of eyes that looked so much like her own. She turned around and went to the kitchen to pick up her whiskey glass where she stopped and leaned her back against the countertop. Liv was still standing there, looking at her. A moment later she let out a small and deep chuckle and moved towards the kitchen and Olivia, who again felt uncomfortable. But she didn t move. Not an inch. She took a sip from her glass as an excuse to not have to say anything. Liv leaned against the countertop herself, hands still in her pockets.  
>You don t want to offer me something to drink, do you? Now it was Olivia who chuckled.<br>I thought you didn t drink? Oh well and you have nothing but whiskey, right? Liv laughed and pushed herself away from the countertop and turned around to open the cupboard door behind her. It didn t contain any glasses, just bags and some towels. She closed it and turned around to find Olivia s hand a few inches from her face. She was holding a glass.

Thanks.

Liv took the glass out of Olivia s hand and walked over to the sink to fill her glass with water from the faucet. She took a sip and put her glass down. Olivia rolled her eyes. This was so typical. She didn t even really want to drink something, she just felt the need to command her around and keep her busy and annoyed.  
>Now tell me. What kind of news do you have on the case? What is it that couldn t wait until later?<p>

Olivia s voice sounded harsh, more than she wanted it to. She cleared her throat. Liv frowned and her eyes wandered around.

Oh yeah. Fringe Division arrested another guy. We will be the ones interviewing him tomorrow."

Liv tilted her head and hifted her weight from the left leg to the right.  
>That s it? Are you kidding me? Broyles called me hours ago. I already know this.<p>

Olivia was not able to hide her anger. Not that she was even trying. Liv must really have some nerves to come here in the middle of the night to tell her news about the case, information Olivia already knew.  
>Liv lifted the corners of her mouth and pulled her hands out of the pockets of her pants. She put her left hand on her belly and rubbed it a little. Then she took a deep breath, still smiling.<p>

Alright. You got me. I didn t come here to talk about the case. I wanted some company. Olivia wasn t expecting that. She felt flattered but that feeling was instantly replaced with a sense of ridicule and humiliation. She didn t believe a single word Liv had said.

Why are you coming here then? You have so many friends who would love to keep you company! What about Lincoln or Charlie. Go, intrude their houses. Liv seemed really hurt by her words. The smirk on her face immediately disappeared and she looked down. Liv swallowed hard.  
>Listen, I wanted some company. And I wanted to keep you company. I knew you were awake. I ve seen your lights on every time I walked past your windows. Liv s voice was quiet and a bit ashamed. But Olivia didn t care about the honesty in Liv s voice.<br>Are you spying on me? Olivia asked, still angry. Liv raised both of her eyebrows, making a noise as if she was chuckling but her lips didn t move at all.  
>Are you really that paranoid? Of course I did not spy on you Olivia!<p>

Liv s voice was now louder than ever since she got to Olivia s apartment. The way Liv said her name put goosebumps on Olivia s skin. She pulled her sleeves down as fast as she could to hide them. Her cheeks started to burn again. Olivia didn t like it at all but somehow her anger grew smaller.

I couldn t sleep either and instead of sitting in my apartment, drinking my brains out, I decided to take a walk. I ve been doing this for two weeks now! Every night. And I couldn t help but notice that your lights were on. Every night as well.

Then there was silence. They just both looked at each other, arms crossed. Liv broke the silence after a few seconds. Her voice was calm again.

Why are you not sleeping? Olivia snorted.  
>That s really none of your business, now is it?<p>

She managed to pull her eyes out of the sight she was sharing with Liv and turned around again to put her glass back on the countertop. She felt tired and vulnerable. And also she didn t feel strong enough to fight Liv right now. She walked past her and sat down on the couch again, she sighed.

I m not here to fight, Olivia. Liv said honestly. Again Olivia s blood started to gain temperature and she felt the little hairs on her arms stand up. She didn t know why. All she knew was that she didn t want to fight her either.  
>I ve been thinking about knocking on your door for quite a while now. Believe me, it wasn t easy for me to finally do it. Olivia smiled sarcastically. Sure...'It wasn't easy'. Liv seemed to notice that Olivia didn't believe her.<p>

"Why don't you ever believe me anything I say? Do you really think I'm just a lying, cocky bitch?"

Olivia looked up, right into Liv s eyes. When their eyes met each other Liv started to laugh and walked over to the couch as well to let herself fall onto it.

You re right. Sometimes I really am a giant ass. Liv looked down, still smiling about that. Even Olivia smiled a little. They sat there for a while, saying nothing.

I know you re not going to ask me why I can t sleep lately, so I m just gonna tell you. It s weird to talk about it, but that s another reason why I came here so Liv leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, the legs tilted to both sides.

you intrigue me!

Olivia s eyes widened. She couldn t believe what she just heard. Intrigue her? In what way? Liv looked at her straight. Making no move, just focusing her.  
>You don t believe me huh?<p>

Liv laughed again and stood up from the couch. She now stood right in front of Olivia. She leaned down to her and put her hands on both sides of the couch. The closer Liv s face came to Olivia s the more Olivia leaned back. Until her back touched the backrest of the couch and there was no way to lean back any more. Liv stopped her face a few inches in front of Olivia s, still focusing on her.  
>You re hot. The words left Liv s lips and Olivia made no move. It felt unreal. Liv smirked and that s when Olivia knew she wasn t dreaming. She still didn t believe her though and she now was laughing, she almost snorted.<p>

Ok that s enough! Olivia got up and pushed Liv towards the door. But Liv was less tired and therefor had more strength at the time. She pushed against her and then they both stood there again, looking at each other.  
>I mean that Olivia! There again, the goosebumps.<br>What do you want from me? Olivia almost shouted, breathing heavily.

I just want to let you know that you are really an intriguing woman. You re hot at work. But you re even hotter when you re in your pyjamas.

Liv smirked. They were about 3 footsteps apart. Liv took a step towards Olivia.  
>Why are you telling me this? She really felt uncomfortable. But she could feel her cheeks burn up. She was blushing and she hated it. Even less did she understand it. She hated Liv.<br>You think hate me. I know you do. That was so unexpected that Olivia s eyebrows raised fast. Liv chuckled.  
>I know it because I thought I hated you, too. Until a few weeks ago. You know hate is a really strong feeling. It s passionate. It s hot. Liv was now smiling seductively.<br>Get out!

Olivia couldn t bare her presence a moment longer. She wanted her to leave so she could be free of these weird feelings.  
>But Liv didn t leave. On the contrary. She took another step towards Olivia.<br>Olivia could feel the heat even more. And she could feel the heat emanating from Liv s body. She took a deep breath and wanted to take a step back but Liv grabbed her arm and pulled her close to press her body against her own. Olivia felt weak for the first two seconds but then she came to her senses again and pushed Liv away. Liv grabbed the edge of her own shirt and pulled it up a little.

What are you Olivia started to say something but in the same moment Liv already got rid of her shirt. She threw it away and it landed somewhere behind the couch. Liv smiled and took another step towards Olivia.

Olivia was confused. She didn t want to admit the fact that Liv looked totally hot in her white bra, with the red hair and the seductive smile on her face. She never even considered the possibility that she could have feelings for a woman. And of course she never considered having feelings for HERSELF. Liv s right hand was now resting on Olivias left hip. She gently pulled her a step forward, towards herself. Now her left hand touched Olivia s right cheek and she started kissing her neck. Olivia s head tilted back. She sighed. Liv s lips were incredibly warm and soft.

What am I doing?

Olivia grabbed Liv s hand and pulled it away from her face. But she wasn t strong enough to step backwards. She felt more vulnurable than ever before.  
>You just wanna trick me, or piss me off. I don t know what you re trying to do but I want you to stop it. Olivia was sure about the fact that Liv just hit on her to piss her off. And in this most inappropriate moment Liv started to smile again. First she seemed even a bit hurt but now she smiled. Olivia got angry again. That just proved her fear of being played.<p>

You need to relax. Seriously. Do you really think I came here to play with you? Sure I ve mocked you several times before. I like it when you re angry. It s sexy. But have I ever made a move on you, or an inappropriate comment?

Olivia thought about that. Liv was right, she had never tried to hit on her to make her angry. But maybe this was just another twisted thought in Liv s mind. Another of her mindgames she was playing.  
>Olivia wanted to believe that but the look in Liv s eyes was so deep and gentle, she lost herself in it.<br>Liv seemed to notice that Olivia didn t really think that she was being played anymore.

These feelings are new even for me. Let me comfort you.

Olivia s cheeks burned, her head hurt. She was breathing fast. Liv came closer. This time something inside of Olivia gave in, she didn t walk away, she just stood there waiting for Liv s lips to touch hers.  
>First Olivia didn t answer the kiss, she was just too overwhelmed by the sensation of Liv s lips on hers. Then she stopped thinking and just completely gave in. She answered the kiss so deeply and intimately that it almost felt like their lips were welded together.<p>

The last thing she remembered before completely having shut down her brain was that the both of them sank down to the floor. Two hot bodies, entangled in a wild muddle of legs, arms and hair.


End file.
